User talk:AngryNorwegianDude
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on This dude's talk page.! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. [[User: AngryNorwegianDude|Architect of Negativity]] 17:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Everything, but more organised. Fat Man Spoon 18:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) We did this so we don't clog up the 'Recent changes', and it makes it easier to read and edit. Fat Man Spoon 18:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::So nobody bitches at us.also...i made ya an admin...your first duty is to make a page on maccy mand and The Dude Werewolfhell 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) O HAI DER. What do you think of all this? Just doing my job. 19:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. Like a fanfiction. LIKE TRANQUILITY LANE. Also, do I look like a fucking cheery cherry? Send him to failblog. Just doing my job. 20:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) VaultBoy93 That's your ps3 ID right? I added you last week and it still says waiting for a response. SuSpence95 01:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Weird. I've been on for some time now, but I haven't gotten your request. What country are you from, maybe the friend requests aren't zone free? AngryNorwegianDude 08:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :North America, so maybe. Oh well. Spence 15:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 15:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Hey, AND, why don't you send one to Spence? See what happens. Fat Man Spoon 15:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Never figured out how to upload pictures. Also, explain further. Thinking of it, I have no idea what your comment really means. "One"? AngryNorwegianDude 15:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I won't be on till tomorrow (if O:A comes out) Spence 15:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I mean a friend request. Fat Man Spoon 15:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, can do. Thought you was talking about Wolfy's stash. AngryNorwegianDude 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right,also you might wanna get to work on a page for the dude Mr.Wolf 16:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uploading To upload,look above the edit box for a bunch of blue boxes and a green one,look to the left of the green one and click on it,and youll be able to upload images. Mr.Wolf 11:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Angelina Jolie in a bra of bacon? You've been gone too damn long. I'll give you a rundown. Wolf's Scottish anger got the better of him, he banned Spoon, etc. We got sick of it, had Wikia remove his powers. In your own words, we're all smiles. Nitty 13:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He's a Canadian. His real name is Brian. In other news, sucks to be you. We'll be fine. We've already got Parararararaptor and Butcher Pete building the mod. Wolf and 75, sort of. Spoon and I are kicking back and formulating plot, and one or two others are fixing stuff. Have you met Bayonetta? Absolute gem of a girl. Nitty 13:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Here's a not-so-secret secret...Nitty's in love with herOutcastBOS 14:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's like knowing about Area 51 and Theif 4... Depends. Do you still have the 20-kilo Axe of Angry Justice? Nitty 14:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pay no heed to the imbecile. Welcome back, Dude. Nitty 19:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent. Now, you'll want to speak with User:Pararaptor, for your NPC model. Nitty 19:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've spoken with the dev team, and we've decided that you're fired until you get back from your lovely little boat trip. On company time, might I add. This will relect poorly on all future inter-company evals. Nitty 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) But you get the 'Farewell package'. Spoon 20:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It also comes with 30 metric tonnes of Lutefisk. Spoon 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That's fair and square, I guess. Expect me back in a week... AngryNorwegianDude 21:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Your name is Toby? Spoon 21:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Hai Have we been introduced?If not,Hello im SixDog nice to meet you :)--Six Dog.11TY 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey man. Nice to meet you too. AngryNorwegianDude 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) NAMES! *Me=Tom *Wolf=David *Wolfy=Andrew *Nitty=Alex *Outcast=Dallas *Bayonetta=Friday *SixDog=Daniel *Butcher=Kevin Not sure about the rest. Spoon 21:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :New Policy:All users must give there first name. M471/952G 14:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) dont you mean 'thier' first name?--The lovely Miss Friday 21:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :thier isn't a word bay.I think you mean their. You waste my time, motherfucker. 17:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You been gone too damn long. How was the boat? Nitty 13:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Fucking boring. I'll do my share of the editing now. Did Wolf give me permission to change the things I need at For Queen and Country and The Final Piece? Some time ago, I realized that making the Dude an unkillable, electrokinetic uberd00d was bad storytelling, and so I thought of something better. But, (and there is always a "but") the "better" thingy needs me to edit some small things at these quest. Nothing fancy, story-changing shit, just (pun intended) nitpicking. AngryNorwegianDude 13:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::coughassholecough... Sure, you can edit just about anything in. Nitty 13:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Dont you bastards offense toby :) know that for queen and country does NOT have capital A.--Daniel 20:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::coughthankscough. Did anything interesting happen while I were gone, other than that I was degraded to a Side Character? AngryNorwegianDude 13:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Man, was that banhammer dusty. And covered in tear residue. Case in point, Wolf. Nitty 14:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Once again, my talk page becomes a fucking battleground... Well, back to work, I guess. AngryNorwegianDude 16:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! :( I'm kinda-sorta madly in love with her. Anyway, how goes the Dude editing? Nitty 16:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It's coming along nicely. In my head, that is. I'll start editing now. AngryNorwegianDude 18:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Where do you keep disappearing to? Nitty 18:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Away from the computer, amongst other things. Also, my edit on The Final Piece is done. Check it out.AngryNorwegianDude 18:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) When the hell did you develop psyker skills? Nitty 18:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Ahem... "Psyker"? Enlighten me, please. AngryNorwegianDude 21:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Psyker Psyker. Nitty 23:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Right. I was trying to make the Dude not to be an uberd00d, but now that there actually ARE electrokinetics in the Fallout canon, maybe I should revert it back? AngryNorwegianDude 08:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Still on holidays? Pararaptor 08:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Nah, but me and some friends are having a party tonight, and I'm responsible for the essentials. Also, I am trying to write a script for a Norwegian cartoon contest, too. My Wiki commitment is a little low right now, but I'll tend to it when I have time. I know I have been a little lazy, but it'll get better. AngryNorwegianDude 10:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) YAY! AND is back,alas i will be gone for 3 days.--SixDog (Talk) 13:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Keep adding I just added some more stuff on inFamous. You should start adding some other stuff too. SuSpence95 18:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Jello, Dude. Are you going to do anything with your userpage? It's still covered in the Wikia Attack Robot script. Nitty 20:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The Anti Muffin-And-Pancakes Disease I'm allergic to sunshine, puppies, and chocolate. Happiness gives me hives. Nitty 20:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm kidding. I'm just poking fun at the amount of stuff you can't eat. I'm only allergic to dust. Nitty 20:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What the hell is Gluten anyway? Spoon 20:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :P I'm dicking around with Mboxes and templates, I'm trying to add that little "reason" thing for deletion boxes. I'd ask Porter, but I'm cocky and he can't be bothered, he's got Zeta trolls to smash. Nitty 20:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You may not see this for a while 21:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC)]] 21:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC)]] 21:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC)]] Gladly. http://www.27bslash6.com/overdue.html Spoon 21:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.27bslash6.com/matthewsparty.html Spoon 21:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Holy shit on a souffle! That's a psycho user if I ever saw one. Nitty 13:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) User:Maccy the Man is on the scene. It's the real Maccy. And he's okay with Maccy Man, barring the piddly SPECIAL points. Nitty 14:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It's the real him. M60 at Paradise Falls, denying being a troll. I think Raptor already banned him. Shame, we're woefully understaffed. I told him that, but he seems to know the rigamaroll by now. I'm actually thinking of unblocking him, because he removed the link to his website from his sig. Nitty 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Check Maccy Man's talk page. He wonders why we're being so mean. We picked him to be a matyr for all trolls. Nitty 14:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) He dare call the AngryNorwegianDude one o' those filthy Swedes? Nitty 14:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. I want you to go, buy some Budweiser, watch a three day NASCAR marathon, and speak in a bad Texan accent. Then try to spell Norwegian. Nitty 14:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Mistuuur Anduuuurson, I will not answer that question. I will leave the decision to 75. Also, there's a reference cookie up for grabs. Nitty 14:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Goddamn! Alright, you get your cookie. Nitty 14:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 14:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC)]] Is he V for Vendetta? Nitty 15:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My Name Yah that's my name. How did you know? Maccy Man the man with no plan. Maccy, knowing your the king of trolls, but why dont you know how to put your sig?--Friday 00:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hey there, Tobias, how are you? Spoon 11:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Spoon 12:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I want your cat. Hmm... I should post a photo of my cats, once they decide to show up. Spoon 12:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) "Cat sounds" Hehe... Is it your cat, or is it the family's cat? Spoon 12:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Innuendo? Er... no. Only Alex would find something in that. Spoon 12:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Where have you been? And what time is it there? Spoon 14:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) So you're just an hour ahead. I was just curious. Oh, have you got your results back for you're final exams yet? Spoon 15:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) A present. Your Cat has been upgraed to LOL Cat status. Just interested in how you did. Spoon 15:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... angry? Why? Spoon 15:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nice. But I don't get it, do they put all of the subjects into those two big exams, or what? Spoon 15:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I see now. To answer your question: I'm 15, and therefore have not done them yet. Spoon 15:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) "Weird stuff" Hmm? Such as...? Spoon 15:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Bye. Spoon 16:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Another fat cat Thats Sashka,the wolf-family cat,she's pretty fat,and cat even lick her own arse,but she's pretty cute. The Home-Base - The Message Desk 16:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Billy mays dies of... cocaine? http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5hgD7fmgR6M4BDoANnCi4eq6xwo9QD99UD8HG0 He did. Spoon 10:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Godammit, I have to go. Spoon 10:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Herro? Spoon 13:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC)